Beyond the Sea
by Cullen Cousin
Summary: Somewhere beyond the sea/She's there watchin' for me/If I could fly like birds on high/Then straight to her arms I'd go sailin'. A fluffy little story of two strangers meeting on board a cruise ship. A Fagey McFageington the 5th gift exchange story, especially written for Eternally Cullen.


**FAGEY McFAGEINGTON THE 5th**

**Title: Beyond the Sea**

**Written for: ****EternallyCullen **

**Written By: Cullen Cousin**

**Rating: T for fluffy love**

**Summary/Prompt used: Couple meet on board a ship **

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

** community/Fagey-McFageington-the-5th/93625/**

_**Disclaimer: **__**All Twilight characters belong to S. Meyers. All other characters are mine along with the story plot. **_

**Beyond the Sea**

Forks High School in Forks, Washington had a small graduating class of about fifty plus students. When it came time for their ten year class reunion, the committee decided to it on a cruise ship. It helped, that one of the alumni on the committee was a travel agent specializing in cruising and was able to get a terrific group rate.

This was how Bella found herself in the middle of the Caribbean on the biggest ship she had ever been on. She had been on her dad's boat that he used for fishing and on the ferries in Seattle, but this was a major first for her. It was a seven day cruise to the Western Caribbean, out of Fort Lauderdale with stops in Haiti, Jamaica and Mexico. Even with the discount, the only way she could afford to go was to share a room. That was no problem, her friends, Rosalie, Alice and Esme decided to get a room together to cut costs and as Alice would say, 'More the merrier!

It was day four of the cruise and it had been terrific. They had a wonderful time in Jamaica, sightseeing and shopping. Bella really enjoyed touring the Good Hope Estate and having high tea. It was followed up with a carriage ride around the town, before heading back to the ship.

Every night so far on ship was spent with other classmates catching up with the happenings in their life. This night though, the girls decided to go and do their own thing. Esme and Alice just wanted to go dancing and Rose happened to run into a friend from college and was going to spend a couple of hours visiting.

That just left Bella with no concrete plans. She decided to just get all gussied up and walk around the ship, hoping to find something to do. It didn't take her long to get ready. She paired her black mini tank dress with wide neck white shirt to show off her shoulders, along with a wide black belt and black four inch pumps. She left her dark brown hair down, leaving it hang naturally.

Meanwhile, down in the Pub, four gentlemen dressed in suits stepped up on stage as they were introduced as The Rat Pack Tribute. The men took turns at the microphone singing songs from that bygone era.

Strolling down the airy promenade on deck 13, Bella was passing by the Pub when she heard it. A sexy voice, crooning an old song from the 50's.

_**Somewhere beyond the sea **_

_**Somewhere waitin' for me **_

_**My lover stands on golden sands **_

_**And watches the ships that go sailin' **_

With this song, Carlisle was in his element, it was his favorite to sing. He was a big Bobby Darin fan. This was the song that got him this job in the first place.

_**Somewhere beyond the sea **_

_**She's there watchin' for me **_

_**If I could fly like birds on high **_

_**Then straight to her arms I'd go sailin' **_

_**It's far beyond the stars **_

_**It's near beyond the moon **_

_**I know beyond a doubt **_

_**My heart will lead me there soon **_

From where she stood outside the Pub, she couldn't see to who the voice belonged. The more she listened, the more that distinctive sound drew her in, like a moth to a flame.

Slowly, Bella made her way inside, following the call of the singer.

There, towards the back of the room, she saw a small stage. And on that stage was four men, all dressed to the nines, like something from the days of the Rat Pack era. Three of them were sitting on stools watching the one standing in front of the microphone in the spot light.

And that was when he saw her, He watched her make her way toward the stage. She was the most sexiest little thing he had seen. The long dark brown hair framing her face to the legs that seemed to go on for miles. With her in mind, he really started to put all his heart and soul in the song.

_**We'll meet beyond the shore **_

_**We'll kiss just as before **_

_**Happy we'll be beyond the sea**_

_**And never again I'll go sailin' **_

There were quite a few passengers sitting around the room, but it wasn't too crowded. It must have been Bella's lucky day, for there was an empty table right in front of the stage.

She could feel eyes on her as she made her way to the table. Sitting down, she looked over at the stage and found herself eye to eye with the owner of the voice. The owner of the voice was one handsome devil. From her seat she could she a twinkle in those grey eyes that stared back at her. She could easily get lost in them. Not to mention, that she wanted to run her fingers through his soft looking brown hair.

The way he filled out the cut of his light gray suit that he had a nice build on him. Bella could only imagine how fitted the gray and pink plaid print dress shirt would look as it stretched itself over his broad chest. And the tie... That pink tie just set the whole outfit. She was falling in love with him already.

The one tell-tell thing she was looking for was a ring or mark of where a ring had been, but didn't see anything. She had fallen into that trap before and vowed it would never happen again.

_**I know beyond a doubt **_

_**My heart will lead me there soon **_

_**We'll meet, I know we'll meet, beyond the shore**_

_**We'll kiss just as before **_

_**Happy we'll be beyond the sea **_

_**And never again I'll go sailin' **_

As the song was coming to an end, Bella just could not look away. She was so taken in by him that it felt as if he was singing just to her.

_**No more sailin', **_

_**so long sailin' **_

_**Bye, bye sailin' **_

_**Move on out, captain **_

Bella was so lost in thought, she didn't notice that the men had left the stage for a break. She didn't even notice he came over to her table until he cleared his throat.

"Would you mind if I joined you?" he asked flashing his gorgeous smile at her.

"Uh... no," she stammered a bit. "Please, have a seat." Bella really could believe her luck now.

Instead of taking the seat across from her, he sat right down next to her. He offered his hand and he introduced himself. "Thank you, I'm Carlisle Cullen."

Taking his hand, "It's really nice to meet you Carlisle, Isabella Swan,"

"Ah, that is a perfect name for you, Isabella, it fits you," Carlisle said while lifting her hand to his mouth and placing a kiss on it.

Bella blushed at his sweet words, "Thank you, Carlisle." She noticed that he had not released her hand yet. But she was in not hurry to retrieve it from his warm grip, it actually felt nice.

"Are you here, on this cruise by yourself?" he asked, noticing there was no ring on her finger.

"Not really, I mean, I'm with a few friends but they are off doing their own thing. Actually, I'm here for my 10th year high school reunion." She said taking a sip of her drink that she had ordered earlier. "What about you, have you been performing here very long?"

"I've been doing this Rat Pack routine for the past 10 years on different ships in this fleet. But I started performing for the cruise line right out of high school," he replied.

As they continued to make small talk, they both could sense something beginning to happen between between them and all the while, his thumb kept making small circles on the back of her hand.

Unfortunately, Carlisle knew he had to get back on stage shortly to finish out the show. "Would you care to dance with me before I go back on stage?"

"I would love to," she answered with a soft smile. Bella heart was beating rapidly, she just couldn't get over how smitten she was of this virtual stranger. She knew her thoughts were illogical, she was never one to believe in love at first sight. How could she even love someone she had just met?

Carlisle could help put grin as he pulled her up from the table with the hand he was still holding and led her the small dance floor. With his free hand, he wrapped it around her waist and pulled her close to him. The song that started to play couldn't have been a better pick and he could help but draw her up tighter. Starring into her chocolate brown eyes, he began to sing to her.

_**Strangers in the night exchanging glances  
Wond'ring in the night what were the chances  
We'd be sharing love before the night was through  
**_

His feelings were multiplying by the minute. As he sang, he could help but let his thoughts run rampant. How could he be falling in love? They just met and he does even know that much about her. But that feeling was there and he was never one to deny his feelings. But should he act on them? Never in his life had he ever felt so strongly.

_**Something in your eyes was so inviting  
Something in you smile was so exciting  
Something in my heart told me I must have you**_

Strangers in the night  
Two lonely people, we were strangers in the night  
Up to the moment when we said our first hello little did we know  
Love was just a glance away, a warm embracing dance away

Before they could even finish their dance, one of Carlisle's friends was motioning for him to get back up to the stage so they could get ready to start their final set of the night.

"I'm sorry to have to cut our dance short, Isabella, but duty calls. Please tell me you are going to stay for this final set. I really want to spend more time getting to know you better. Will you wait for me? Please?" We can go get something to eat," he asked looking deep into her in the eyes. He could easily get lost in those eyes. His face was so close to hers that it wouldn't have taken much to brush his lips against hers.

Bella didn't even have to think twice about it, "I'll be here." Not normally a very forward person, but just looking at his lips, she wanted to taste them.

In answer to her response, he asked just two little words.. "May I?"

She didn't even answer him, she just leaned forward til their lips touched. Softly at first, then with a bit more passion. She even reached up to run her fingers through the hair at the base of his neck. And she was right, it was very soft! The smell of his cologne was enough to drive her crazy.

Carlisle pulled away first, he couldn't put it into words how he felt at that moment. Sure he had kissed and made out with other women but he never felt this way before. With his hand in the small of her back, he led her back to her table. He cupped her face with his hands and gave her one more sweet kiss before was off to sing some more.

And when he did sing, Bella could tell that he was specifically singing to her.

For their last song, the guys all sang an old one by Dean Martin..

_**(In Napoli where love is king  
When boy meets girl here's what they say)**_

**_When the moon hits you eye like a big pizza pie_**  
**_That's amore_**  
**_When the world seems to shine like you've had too much wine_**  
**_That's amore_**  
**_Bells will ring ting-a-ling-a-ling, ting-a-ling-a-ling_**  
**_And you'll sing "Vita bella"_**  
**_Hearts will play tippy-tippy-tay, tippy-tippy-tay_**  
**_Like a gay tarantella_**

Bella just giggled as he winked at her from the stage.

_**When the stars make you drool just like a pasta fazool  
That's amore  
When you dance down the street with a cloud at your feet  
You're in love  
When you walk down in a dream but you know you're not  
Dreaming signore  
Scuzza me, but you see, back in old Napoli  
That's amore**_

As the song came to an end, Bella stood up with the crowd for a standing ovation. She watched Carlisle take his leave of the stage and make his way over to her table.

He pulled her into a hug and proceeded to kiss her sweetly. "You ready to go?" He asked, keeping his arm around her waist.

She just nodded with a big smile and headed towards the door. She loved the feel of his arm around her and his hand resting in the small of her back. The feeling of it sent tingles down her spine.

They made their way out the door of the pub on their way to one of the many restaurants on board. As the past one of the exits to the deck, he ask "Would you mind if we take a small walk on deck first? Just to get a bit of fresh air before we eat." He knew there was going to be a full moon tonight and wanted to share it with her.

"That would great, I could do with a little walk. I've been sitting for a while and I would like to stretch my legs" she replied.

Carlisle opened the door for her and she stepped through first. They walked a little ways down a small corridor that led to the walking deck. As they turned the corner, they were met with a beautiful sight. A full moon reflecting off the water.

Bella had never seen anything like that before. "Oh Carlisle! It's beautiful!" She turned to look at him.

"Not as beautiful as you, my dear." He tipped his head down til their lips met. They stood there, entwined in each others arms til Carlisle noticed that she was shivering. It was a little breezy on the deck and she had nothing on her arms. Being the gentleman that he is, he took of his suit jacked and draped it over her shoulders.

Bella was grateful for the warmth of his jacket. As she pulled it tighter around her, she noticed the smell of his cologne that lingered on it. She couldn't help but breath the warm scent.

She loved it more when he pulled her back into his arms and tucked her head under his chin. With his neck right there in front of her she placed several small kisses on it and dared to even give it a small like. He tasted like she thought he would of spice and leather.

He felt her at his neck, a kissing and licking. "Oh dear sweet Bella, what you do to me!" he moved one of his hands to the back of her neck and tipped her head up so their faced could meet. This time as they kissed, he ran his tongue across her bottom lip, asking to be let it.

Bella granted him access. Their tongues slowly danced with each other. She had kissed this way before, but somehow this time seemed different. It was like they were making love with their mouths. She broke the kiss this time, resting her forehead against his. She was totally falling in love with this man she has just met. She knew it was an irrational thought, but it is what it is.

Carlisle had turned her so her back was against his chest as they gazed the moon as it sat above the horizon, casting its glow on the water. He had his hands on her shoulders as he kissed her neck, whispering to her, "We never did get to finish our dance."

She turned her head towards him, "How can we dance now, there is not music?"

"Are you forgetting my dear, that I'm a singer?" he asked.

Bella couldn't help but giggle at that.

"Come Isabella, lets dance in the light of moon." With that, he turned her around and pulled her close. At first Carlisle stated to whistle then began singing softly in her ear...

_**I know beyond a doubt  
My heart will lead me there soon  
We'll meet (I know we'll meet) beyond the shore  
We'll kiss just as before  
Happy we'll be beyond the sea  
And never again I'll go sailin' **_

With arms wrapped around each other they continue to dance and kiss as the moon sinks into the horizon.

**The end.**

**A/N:  Well there you go Eternally Cullen and I hope you and everyone else enjoyed it! I have a couple of people I want to thank first is to Vampmama/Readingmama for all her hard work you do for every Fage. And I want to thank Mina Rivera for the wonderful banner she made for me. Oh and if you are wondering who the girl in the banner is, it's Odetta Yutsman. I think she makes a much prettier Bella. **

**Song List:****_Beyond the Sea_ by Bobby Darin, _Strangers in the Night_ by Frank Sinatra and _That's Amore_ by Dean Martin**

**Special Note: For those who follow my other stories, please bear with me on them. I have not given them up, but due to a major hard drive crash and being dumb enough not to back anything up, I lost all my notes and working documents, so it's taking me a while to get everything back together. So, just keep that in mind.**

**Until next time, **

**Cullen Cousin**


End file.
